User talk:Jeffery101
The Cube I need help!!! A few weeks ago, i had recently made a Steam acount so that i could get Portal 2. I had played through it once and moved on to other games. I had gotten bored because i don't have very many games so i replayed Portal 2. I had noticed something different though. Wheatly had said "Why did you do this. It was your fault Chell... YOURS. IF you didnt kill her we wouldnt be in this hell." Then GLaDOS said in a very creepy voice, as if trying to comminucate from a different world and could barely be made out "Why if it isn't you. I have been waiting for you. Your friend compainion cube is not actually here. But if you went down this incinerator, you might find him." I was thrown down the incinerator but when i fell there was a text box from compainion cube saying, "Why?" Then i heard the maniacle laugh Wheatly made later in the game and some whispers from my headset, "Your next." That is why i am mentally scared. In more depth ther was blood covering the companion cube, with a hyper realistic person lying dead next to him. It was Doug Ratman. Then right before Wheatly had said "Your next" the camera panned out showing chell lying next to doug with the companion cube sobbing. Jeffery101 (talk) 15:03, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Jeffery101 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 16:23, June 4, 2013 (UTC)